Kye Palmer
Kye Palmer is a trumpet player who is a Los Angeles studio musician, most notable as a former member of The Tonight Show Band from 2006 to 2009.IMDb, Internet Movie Data Base On April 10, 2006, Kye Palmer replaced Lee Thornburg in The Tonight Show Band and was there for the last part of Kevin Eubanks tenure with The Tonight Show. He has recorded on several Grammy Award nominated/winning projects over the past 20 years. video:Kye Palmer - Caravan Palmer, a native Californian originally from Redlands, starting being interested in music at the age of 7.[http://articles.latimes.com/1994-05-20/news/va-60016_1_kye-palmer ZAN STEWART. A Career and a Passion: Kye Palmer Los Angeles Times May 20, 1994] An early source of inspiration for him was being a part of the well known Stan Kenton Band Clinics at the University of Redlands. After high school he first attended California State University, Long Beach for a year to study music. He transferred to Fullerton College and played trumpet on the Down Beat award winning LP, Time Tripping while playing in the college jazz groups for a year. After two years attending Fullerton College he transferred and earned a bachelor’s degree in engineering from Cal Poly Pomona.Redlands Daily Facts, 2006-09-03 During that time he was working professionally as a trumpet player he was also employed at Honeywell Corporationthis location for the company om the San Gabrial Valley of Los Angeles is now gone and consolidated into the Torrance facility cross checking wire schematics for U.S. Department of Defense products the company manufactured. He studied privately with such legends as trumpet great Bobby Shew and jazz vibraphonist Charlie Shoemake.Palmer is among an impressive list of Shoemake students, refer to students/bio section of Shoemake page "Of the 1,500 or so people that studied with me, Kye was one of those 20 or 25 players that was really important, who understood the music," Charlie Shoemake says. Palmer names Clifford Brown and Freddie Hubbard as his principal influences. Professional career Trumpeter Bobby Shew first got Palmer his start on the Woody Herman Orchestra; Palmer toured 1988 through 1990 with the group.Tony Geiske, review in The Hollywood Reporter. Performance of Woody Herman Orchestra at Vine Street Bar And Grill in Hollywood. Monday August 3rd. Wilkerson Daily Corp., 1990. page 67. (Palmer in trumpet section and on solo work) Palmer currently performs and records with the Chris Walden Big Band,Harvey Siders, review of Chris Walden CD Home of My Heart. JazzTimes. 2005. vol. 37, 6, page 107 (Palmer in trumpet section and on solo work) Bill Cunliffe's "Imaginacion" and other groups in the Los Angeles area. He has also performed and recorded with LeAnn Rimes, Hawk-Richard Jazz Orchestra,Review in Jazz Journal International Hawk's Out. Billboard Pub. 1999. vol. 52, page 34. (Palmer in trumpet section and on solo work) Bob Dylan, Tony Bennett, Joe Williams, and Diane Schuur, as well as touring Japan with the Clayton-Hamilton Jazz Orchestra and Poncho Sanchez Latin jazz band. Television appearances include The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Late Night with David Letterman, Good Morning America, the Today Show, and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. He has recorded for major motion picture soundtracks, including Seven Pounds, Man of the Year (2006 film), Three to Tango, Stuart Little, and Me, Myself & Irene. Palmer appeared on the Brian Setzer Orchestra's Grammy Award winning recording of "Caravan", as well as Vavoom''Sean Daly, review of ''Vavoom. JazzTimes. May 2001. page 166 (Palmer in trumpet section) and Boogie Woogie Christmas which were nominated for Grammys, and the certified gold Setzer CD Best of the Big Band. He recorded on the 2005 Grammy nominated, multi-platinum award winning CD It's Time (Michael Bublé album). He has also recorded with trumpeters Ron King, Marc Lewis, and Ron Stout on the CD The Clifford Brown Project in 2003 on the Capri Record label.Review. Coda Magazine, Issues 313-318. J. Norris, 2004. page 28. Palmer continues to teach trumpetKye Palmer private teaching studio and is serving as an adjunct professor at California State University, Fullerton. References External links * The Official Web-Site of the Poncho Sanchez Latin Jazz Band * Brian Setzer Official Wedsite * Kye Palmer Discography at Discogs Category:Trumpeters